Blackjack/Universe 1
"You know, I'm not a king, I'm a father first and then i'm a king, and if you ever hurt my family, ill gut you like a fish, even if you are my family." - Family Matters Blackjack Edward Alphonse Sanchez Ventura is one of the main characters of V for Ventura and associated books, games and anime. He is shown to be quite cold to strangers but when given the chance he can be seen to be quite positive and easy to relate with. He is a human who learned how to control magic to his own uses. He has trained religiously to surpass his current strength on multiple occasions and is the leader of Hellvania and it's army. Appearance Jack is around 6'5" with a tanned skin tone and dirty blonde hair that is cut into a way as not to fall into his face. He has deep gray eyes and some black stubble across his face. When first seen he wore a hoodie of similar style to his adopted father, a red hoodie that was always zipped up and had black pockets and a black hood and shoulders. When ripped through during his battle in hell he can be seen wearing a black t-shirt underneath. After becoming king of Hellvania he gave off the hoodie to his Son, Ace. After which he adopted a new style, he now wore a long sleeve white jacket with a white collar turned up, wearing a white tank top underneath that had a gold stripe across the middle. During The Grace Saga he wore a new short sleeved shirt with a similar design to the tank top. During the Badjack's Saga he wore a gold colored short sleeved shirt with a white stripe across his mid section as well as a golden cross hanging from his neck. He currently wears a short sleeved version of his old jacket and still wears a similar tank top. Personality When Jack was younger he was shy and slightly reclusive, as he grew he gained much more of a confident attitude, confidently flirting with TinySatan when they talked, he also made multiple puns showing his confident personality. As an adult he had much more of a calculating and aggressive personality, shown to be a fighter to the fullest extent. He's a virtuoso and a loving family man and this is shown throughout even if he tends to hide it. Biography Pre-Series Jack was born in Salem, Oregon to Jade Ventura who was currently in the witness protection program. After he was born he was put into an orphanage in Salem, and when he was still young, Pacifist Error and Pacifist Chara who were traveling back toward the underground, went to the orphanage upon receiving a message left by a good friend of theirs. They adopted Jack knowing he looked a lot like his father. Daycare Saga (Flashback Arc) At the daycare he met another child he didn't know the gender of. He and this child (later revealed to be TinySatan) became good friends on mutual hatred of the daycare proprietor PJ, and after torturing him for a while they grew out of going to daycare, and it is assumed that these two went to similar schools throughout their life since they met once again in Highschool. High School Saga (Flashback Arc) In High school, Jack and the other child grew a closer friendship, though Jack never knew TinySatan's gender and as such didn't have as many romantic feeling as he would've had if he had known earlier, although he did have romantic feelings for another young woman, Jacquai Valentine. after a month or so he broke up with Jacquai for "personal space issues" as he put it. She never forgot this, after the break up he focused more on his schoolwork until TinySatan revealed herself to be a female, and he instantly had a crush, fast forward to a few months later and after revealing his feelings, she disappeared. Upon looking for her, her elder (assumed dead) brother, Jasan approached him, after a conversation and a small fight they agreed to go to hell to see if she was there. They found her there, tortured and near death, after killing the demons guarding her and trying to wake her, but to no avail, he tried to wake her up by kissing her, which seemed to work. When she awoke she was happy to see Jasan, although she slapped Jack for the kiss. When Satancame in and saw the rescue party, he got angry and went to stop them, Jack tried to hold him off and he succeeded for a few minutes so that Jasan could get TinySatan patched up, although he was soon killed by Satan and was sent to the afterlife. Hacker Skull Arc Although he was never seen in the flesh, he was referenced in multiple episodes throughout the Hacker Skull Arc. In the first episode he was shown in a Flash-Forward shown during the Gothic Saga, and his cards were seen in the post credits scene, he was also referenced through multiple lines of dialogue and pictures throughout the arc. Hellvania Arc Jack somehow got revived, possibly through a deal with Death of some kind, and upon being revived he woke up in hell, although Hell was different now. He got up and searched around only to be ambushed by Hellvanian Guards, after getting questioned on who he was and what he was doing there, he was attacked by the guards and after defeating them rather easily he went to the castle, once inside he saw TinySatan on the throne, though she didn't notice him, busy with other things. He walked up toward the throne but was stopped by more guards. Once TinySatan looked up and saw him she told the guards to step off so Jack could go up more. Once he got to the top of the stairs they reminisced and after reuniting with her, they soon revealed their full feelings for each other and got married. About a year later their twins were born, Ace and Georgia and Jack started to raise them, fast forward to five years later and he dealt with both of the twins acting like siblings and hating each other, he started to teach them to like each other to no avail. Murder & Soul Arcs When the twins were eight years old, Jack threw both a Halloween and a Christmas party and at both two mysterious figures kept watch. One of which went up to TinySatan after the party and was apparently killed by her. Although during a rudimentary training session he was ambushed by five people and dragged away. Upon waking up he saw them, The Badjacks, a group of five "evil" versions of Blackjack. After breaking out he easily defeated both Horror Jack with a swift knee to the gut and then Fell Jack by using the Ultimate Knuckle to knock him through a wall. He soon escapes alongside cries of revenge, after getting home he talks with Core Skull who informs him of the Badjack's leader Murder. Soon after Murder crashes the Christmas Party and both him and Jack fight, during their battle TinySatan reveals he was the one who appeared earlier. Murder then decides he's had enough and leaves for the time being. Soon after Jack faces off against Horror and during their battle decides to spare the other version of him. He then faces off and defeats both Lucid and Fell. Soon after future versions of both Georgia and Ace appear and offer help against Murder and Soul in different ways, Georgia getting her soul absorbed by Jack and Ace helping in other ways, with this help he fights Murder and while seemingly losing the battle Jack whips out the Blue Gaster Cannon which Murder starts to overpower but with the help of Error and Lucid they use the Blackjack Cannon to overpower him. Months later a young Skull was engulfed by an entity named Soul Eater and he compiled a group of evil versions of Skull to attack Blackjack, Blackjack with the help of Horror, Lucid and Skull he defeated most of the Suicide Skullz and for a few months Soul Eater didn't appear, in that time frame another person appears in the timeline, Blackjack's future son Edward who appeared to stop an infection in Jack's blood from killing him and decides to stay behind with them and then helps fight of Geno Soul Eater. Gods Arc During this time period, Jack's third child Grace is born, much to his liking, she almost instantly becomes his favorite, during all this Skull informs them of something he learned about the Savior Soul and Termination Soul. He informed them that he is intending to look for them but can't seem to find them, going off to look. During the attack of Geno Skull Eater TinySatan supposedly died protecting Ace, Georgia and the then baby Grace. Jack tried to find her for the five years she was gone with almost no luck, but soon Edward called him to the land of the dead where they found her brainwashed by Death so that she didn't remember her family due to Death not liking them. During the fight Jack tried to make her remember and when she did she destroyed Death with his own Scythe and giving the title of Death to another soul, and while this was happening Edward found the current timeline version of him Jay. After all of this Skull found the Savior Soul and absorbed it, not knowing that in turn the Termination Soul would also be needed to be absorbed, and thus the birth of Gothic. Soon after Gothic attacked the kingdom in search of Skull and during so Jack and Edward try to attack him, as so both Jack and Edward get heavily damaged, Edward dying first and soon becoming Death and then Jack gets impaled through the heart by Gothic, killing him but Edward lets him back to life to work in conjunction with Skull to "kill" him for the time being, Skull putting his soul into a container. Current For five years nothing has happened and in this peace, all of the children have went on to live their own lives away from the castle, Georgia exploring her sexuality and falling in love with another young woman, Ace getting into illegal drag racing and starting to date an abused woman. Grace meeting the son of a close friend of Jack as well as the son's friends while also starting a swear jar to pay for her college fun. Edward losing his ability as Death and starting to date a woman from the same future as him, while Jay makes friends with her current timeline self and her friend group. After TinySatan found out that Ace had started Illegal drag racing, mad with Jack's reluctance to tell her, she made him sleep on the couch and he went back to his old house and talked with Error for a while before Skull came in and suggested ideas only for Jack to go home and talk to Viola, who informed him of the unwanted pregnancy her (now deceased thanks to Jack) second husband gave her. Soon afterward Jack was informed of the fact that both Soul Eater and Gothic seemed to be revived. In an effort to forget all this due to Ace being sent to the Military and soon after Snowflake proposed to Georgia and currently the wedding is going on. Abilities For a more comprehensive, detailed list see: List of Techniques used by Blackjack List of Characters Killed by Blackjack * '''Future "Teen" Georgia: '''Impaled via bone, on her request * '''EROZ: '''Killed in conjunction with Horror Jack Etymology ''Blackjack ''is the name of a famous gambling card game, which explains his preference for Cards, although Blackjack is usually shortened since his full name has many meanings. In English the meaning of the name Jack is:God is gracious. During the Middle Ages, Jack was so common that it was used as a general term for 'man' or 'boy'. People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details and People with this name are excellent at analyzing, understanding, and learning. They tend to be mystics, philosophers, scholars, and teachers. Because they live so much in the mind, they tend to be quiet and introspective, and are usually introverts. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. Their solitary thoughtfulness and analysis of people and world events may make them seem aloof, and sometimes even melancholy. In English the meaning of the name Edward is: Wealthy guardian. From the Old English name Eadweard, meaning rich or happy, and guardian. People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated and they tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. In German the meaning of the name Alphonse is: Ready for a fight. People with this name have a deep inner desire to create and express themselves, often in public speaking, acting, writing or singing. They also yearn to have beauty around them in their home and work environment and they tend to be passionate, compassionate, intuitive, romantic, and to have magnetic personalities. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. They are romantic and easily fall in love, but may be easily hurt and are sometimes quick-tempered. Sanchez is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Sancto," derived from the popular medieval given name Sancho, meaning "sanctified, In Spanish the meaning of the name Ventura is: Good fortune, and people with this surname have a deep inner desire to serve humanity and to give to others by sharing money, knowledge and experience, or creative and artistic ability and tend to be idealistic, highly immaginative, intuitive, and spiritual. They seek after spiritual truth and often find it. They tend to be visionary and may inspire others. If they fail to develop their potential, they may become dreamers, or misuse power.